The present invention generally relates to a deposit container of the type which is nowadays commonly used as a motor car roof-box, a ski box, or as a container for any kinds of goods.
There exist many various types and sizes of roof boxes of the above-mentioned type. Most roof boxes are relatively long, often between 2 and 2.5 meters long, and they have generally been made as a bottom box part which can be clamped to a couple of roof racks, load racks or any other mounting means at the roof of a motor car, and which bottom box part has a rotatably connected lid box part, which is usually rotatably connected at the front edge or the rear edge of the bottom box part, but which may alternatively be rotatably connected at any of the long sides of the car roof box.
A deposit container of the above mentioned type also is useful as a load container for boats, ski sleighs and for many other purposes.
A problem in connection to roof boxes of the priorly known type is that said boxes are very bulky, and that the boxes often must be hoisted up to the garage ceiling by means of blocks and pulleys when the roof boxes are removed from the car or the bus, or from the boat etc. It is also possible to put the roof box down standing on its rear end and to strap the box e.g. to a wall so that the box does not tilt over and damages objects or persons standing in the vicinity the the roof box. Many car drivers have no garage and can often not have the roof box standing or hanging in his home, and in such cases it may be necessary to let the roof box remain on the motor car all the year. This leads to unnecessarily increased fuel consumption upon driving the car, there appear problems when the car is to be washed, wind noise, destruction of the lacquer etc.
Upon sale in a store, such roof boxes also occupy so large space that they are generally exposed in special storage stands with several boxes placed above each other. Such storage stands are large, bulky and expensive.
The known roof boxes mostly are manufactured by a vacuum forming process of a suitable plastic material generally using large plastic plates. The tools for vacuum formation are large and are difficult to handle, and the plastic plate material from which the roof box bottom and the roof box lid is press-formed are expensive.